


Life Is But A Dream

by Shameless_Weeb_Lacking_A_Filter



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Incest, M/M, Making Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Shota, Unrequited Lust, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:01:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6442939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless_Weeb_Lacking_A_Filter/pseuds/Shameless_Weeb_Lacking_A_Filter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey has a rather unfortunate nightmare... Well, what he'd like to call a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is But A Dream

   _A hot mouth surrounds the boy’s already dripping length, taking the thickness of it in so deep that they nuzzle into a small patch of curly blonde hair. Honey knows he ought to be embarrassed, but this is_ Mori _, who’s known all of Honey’s secrets since grade school, so how could he possibly be expected to keep the presence of pubic hair on his body a secret?_

_He is broken from his thoughts by a low rumble coming from the boy perched between his legs, not unlike a purr of contentment, and Honey must be losing his mind when the vibrations make his already painful erection swell in the tight heat of Mori’s mouth._

_Apparently he’s not alone in the sentiment, because Honey can feel the throbbing of Mori’s cock against his leg, thick and promising, and it shows exactly how much Mori’s enjoying himself._

_He always did love to serve._

_Evidence of this is shown in the way that pre-come is blurting out of Mori's dick in thick, fat drops that trickle down Honey's leg, and Honey loves it, doesn't know how to not love it, because it's Mori's and he will never_ not _love anything involving Mori._

_And Mori's moaning and wrapping his hand around the bit of Honey that his mouth can't quite take (Honey is surprisingly well-endowed; something that proves to be terribly embarrassing whenever he gets a boner during Host Club, but with the way Mori's worshiping it right now, he's glad he's this long and can get more of himself into that delicious heat of Mori's mouth) and Honey's surely died and gone to heaven because no one is this perfect-- no one is the perfect cocksucker angel that his cousin seems to be._

_Then Mori begins bobbing his head up and down, and Honey can’t suppress the sweet little moan that bubbles up in his throat. Mori chuckles darkly around Honey’s cock and Honey’s sure he’s never heard anything quite so arousing. He mewls and writhes beneath his cousin, begging for_ something _, he’s not sure what it is yet, but he_ needs _it._

_Mori, ever gentle and patient, shushes him gently before bringing two fingers to Honey’s mouth, and Honey suckles softly on the digits before Mori deems them wet enough. He releases them with a lewd POP and they remain connected to Honey’s lips by a string of saliva. Honey whines at the release of the fingers from his mouth, because Mori's skin tastes of strawberries like the body wash he uses and Honey loves it, loves every inch of Mori so much it_ hurts. 

_Honey gasps when he feels the first finger circling the tight ring of muscle, the sensation nearly entirely unfamiliar. He’s only touched himself there once and never has anyone else been allowed in that spot._

_Except Mori. Always Mori. Mori is always the first and always the best and Honey is sure that he’d be miserable without him. Mori is his cousin, yes, but tonight he is his_ lover _, his first, and that alone means more to Honey than anyone will ever,_ ever _, know._

_Mori licks teasingly at the underside of Honey’s cock, wanting to draw another reaction from his cousin. Honey groans shamelessly, chanting Mori’s name like a prayer, not even the slightest bit concerned about the presence of his parents down the hall and his aunt and uncle down the stairs._

_If they want to be voyeurs of Honey and Mori’s love-making, then so be it. All they are to him by this point are people who supply him with money for school. Mori is his everything and his everything else—what should useless relatives matter?_

_He is once again pulled from his thoughts by Mori, good, beautiful, Mori, who pushes the finger in to the knuckle. This is the first time Honey’s ever found it_ extremely unfortunate _that Mori has big hands. The finger circles around gently, and Honey cries out again, this time in pain. Should something meant to feel so good be this painful?_

_“Relax, little one,” Mori murmurs absent-mindedly, pulling his head up off Honey’s cock (much to Honey’s dismay), and they both grin in spite of themselves._

_Mori’s always called him ‘little one’, even though Honey is five months his senior and his superior, Mori’s always believed that Honey was too short to be called anything else. And perhaps it’s a symbol of their love that it became an endearment and that it’s slipped out now of all times, and perhaps it’s a greater symbol when the mood is not totally lost, just becomes more relaxed, which was what Mori wanted to begin with._

_And then they’re giggling, with Mori knuckle-deep in Honey, but it feels right all the same._

_To try and regain bits of the lost mood (heady romance does not often include giggling, and yes, relaxed is good, but laughing is not how either of them imagined this playing out), Mori kisses all over Honey’s chest and arms and thighs, peppering his whole body with love bites that are sure to bruise and be cause for question in the morning._

_If Honey wasn’t feeling like putty in Mori’s hands then perhaps he might care about that, but as it is, he doesn’t. He’s far too focused on the finger that’s just brushed up against something that feels absolutely_ incredible, _and it leaves him momentarily breathless._

_“T-Takashi, r-right there, right there!” He gasps out once air returns to his lungs._

_Mori just smirks and adds another finger. Honey barely notices. All he wants right now is the thing that’s hard and dripping in between Mori’s legs._

_“Takashi-kun, please, I need it…”_

_“Hai, Mitsukuni-sama.”_

_He flips Honey onto his hands and knees, lowering him down to his elbows. He rubs the tip of his cock, thick and hard and ready, up against Honey’s tight entrance. He’s scared for Honey’s safety, but he knows better than to question orders from his superior._

_He pushes in the head, trying to give Honey a chance to adjust. Honey’s clenching and unclenching around Mori, and it feels too good to not bury himself in that tight heat._

_Honey takes Mori’s girth in stride, and whimpers only slightly as he adjusts himself to the thickness and the length._

_He didn’t know Mori was this_ big. _It_ hurts.

_“Takashi… It hurts…”_

_“I know, Mitsukuni-sama. Hang in there, yeah?”_

_Honey nods, though his eyes are watering now. And it_  hurts _, it_ _hurts so bad… It's even worse because he loves Mori, and Mori loves him, and something like this should feel good for them both._

_“Y-You can move, now.” Someone ought to be able to get pleasure out of this. Most of all, Mori. “J-Just be gentle.”_

_Mori gives Honey a reassuring smile._

_“I wouldn’t dream of doing it any other way, Mitsukuni-sama.”_

_He thrusts, long and languid, lazy in the way he pulls out to the tip then buries himself back in. Honey’s legitimately, but pleasantly, surprised when it starts to feel good._

_It surprises him further when his moans chorus with Mori’s and he starts begging for it ‘faster, harder’._

_Mori obeys like a man possessed, rolling his hips out then snapping back in, slamming into Honey relentlessly._

_Then he angles himself a funny way, and when he slams back in he hits that same special bundle of nerves._

_“TAKASHI!” He cries out in ecstasy, suddenly unable to recall any words except Mori's name._

_Honey comes on the spot, ropes of white-hot come spurting out on his stomach._

_Mori groans in tandem as Honey clenches around his—_

    Honey wakes up to sticky pajamas and Mori standing over him with a wet flannel.

“You called for me, Mitsukuni-sama?”

And this is one of the many reasons that Honey loves Mori. There are no questions, only action, and even though this is probably far more intimate than is required of him, Mori cleans Honey up, changes his pajamas, and snuggles right back up against his cousin the same way he had at the start of the night.

“Relax, little one,” Mori croons to Honey’s tense form, unaware of what the phrase is doing to him, and he flicks the light switch to ‘OFF’ again.

_“Relax, little one.”_

And he does.


End file.
